Rise of the gardians
by Elael-san
Summary: Jack Frost est un gardien depuis une dizaine d'années, il décide d'aller faire tomber de la neige car c'est le début de l'hiver. Il se retrouve devant la maison de Jamie, il regarde par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il la pousse, et entre, tombant nez-à- nez avec des dizaines de dessins le représentant. Il s'assoit sur le lit et voie un mot sous l'oreiller, il le lit...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Elael-san (Erypice)

Anime film : Les cinq Légendes

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au film

Pairing: Jack x Jamie

Chapitre 1

_Voilà, ça fait maintenant 9 ans que je suis un gardien, le cinquième plus précisément. De plus en plus de gens croit en mon existence, j'en suis ravie, mais.. Je ne suis plus aussi libre qu'avant, je passe la majorité de mon temps avec le père noël, Sable, la fée des dents et le lapin de paques, je ne passe plus autant de temps à contempler la lune, et à regarder les enfants jouer avec mes flocons.._

_Je leurs fais plaisir, mais je n'ais plus une seconde pour eux.. C'est comme les autres gardiens.. Je ne veux pas de ça, je veux aller m'amuser et les voir, ça me manque tout ça.._

En ce moment je suis avec Sable, il est perché sur un nuage de poussière dorée, moi je me contente de planer en l'air, et de regarder les yétis du père noël faire leurs jouets.

Soudain je me rends compte que nous sommes au début de l'hiver et que je n'aie pas encore fais tomber le moindre flocon.. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser!

"Sable!"  
Il se tourne lentement vers moi faisant apparaître un point d'interrogation dorée au dessus de sa tête.

"Je vais aller faire tomber la neige!"  
J'affiche un grand sourire, et pars sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Je survole la forêt tenant mon légendaire bâton.

Arriver au village, je me pose sur un toit, je regarde un peut partout, je ne suis pas venus depuis 9 ans j'ai un peut de mal à mis retrouver. Je murmure "Vent d'hiver", celui-ci ne tarde pas à arriver. Je laisse le vent glacial fouetter mon visage, je descends du toit, et marche, regardant tout le monde autours de moi, tout à bien changé, bien certains visages me semble familier je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus..

Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve devant une maison que je reconnais immédiatement "Jamie.."  
Habite-t-il toujours ici? Il doit avoir dans les 18 ans aujourd'hui... A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

Je monte sur le toit et regarde à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, je la pousse légèrement.. Elle est ouverte.. Pourquoi? Je rentre, j'avance jusqu'à son lit, et regarde tout autour de moi, il y plein de dessins, des dessins représentant tous un garçon à la peau et aux cheveux blancs, et aux yeux bleu.. Serais-ce moi? Tout ces dessins semble avoir été fait il y à des années.. Comment en être sûr?

Je me retourne et tombe nez-à-nez avec un dessin gigantesque.. Chaque détails était là, chaque trait était gracieusement dessiner, les yeux était vraiment magnifique  
"C'est si bien fait, on dirais une photo..",  
je regarde tout en bas, il y a écrit Jack Frost Cette fois j'en suis sûr, c'est moi, mais, pourquoi m'a-t-il dessiné?

Je m'assieds sur le lit pour regarder chaque détail, mais je vois une feuille dépasser de en-dessous de son oreiller, je la tire, et lis :

Jack,

Ne pars pas,

Reste là,

Attends moi.

_Jamie_

Quoi? Pourquoi veut-il que je l'attende? C'est vrais que j'ai très envie de le voir, mais.. Enfaite, il n'y a pas de 'mais'...

Je pose la lettre sur le lit, et soupire. Soudain j'entends la poignet de la porte bouger, sans aucune raison je me mets à paniquer et me colle au plafond.

Un jeune homme brun entre, il pose un sac à dos sur le sol et se précipite vers le lit.  
"Il est venu!"  
Quelle voix grave.. Il fixe la fenêtre que j'avais laissé ouverte, je me mords la lèvre inférieur tandis qu'il cri de joie,  
"Il est venu! Il est vraiment venu!"  
une fois venant de derrière la porte dit:  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Jamie?"  
il reprit son calme  
"Rien du tout maman"  
je l'entends soupirer, puis partir.

Soudain Jamie se mis à parler tout seul  
"Ouais mais si il a lu mon mot, pourquoi il est partit? Mais.. Quand est-il venu?  
Était-ce ce matin ou il n'y que quelques heures, ou même peut-être quelques minutes? Si ça ce trouve il est toujours là!

Il regardait tout autours de lui, et passa la tête pars la fenêtre pour voir si j'étaie dehors. Je le voyais chercher partout, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison je n'osais pas descendre de mon perchoir..

Il s'assit sur son lit, mit ses jambes contre son torse et sa tête dans ses genoux.  
"Il a dû partir.."

Mon cœur se sert, je descends en douceur pour ne pas qu'il entende et je me place devant lui, debout et je fais apparaître des flocons, ceux-ci tombent sur ses cheveux et il lève la tête, son regard s'illumine en croisant le miens, il se lève et se jette sur moi, m'enlaçant, je reste béa durant quelques secondes avant de faire de même  
"Jamie... Jamie tu m'étouffes"  
il me lâche, détournant le regard et rougissant légèrement,  
"désolé, c'est que tu m'as vraiment manqué, ça fait presque 9 ans que je ne t'aie pas vue, tu n'as pas changé du tout!"  
"c'est vrais que étant donné que j'ai plus de 300 ans je ne devrais pas paraître aussi jeune mais que veux-tu le proverbe qui dit que rien n'est immortel est faux.. mais en revanche toi tu as beaucoup grandis, tu fais presque ma taille, c'est dingue!"  
il me fixe soudainement d'une façon très étrange, puis colle sa tête contre mon torse après avoir passé ses bras atours de ma taille.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait, bonne soirée :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Elael-san (Erypice)

Anime film : Les cinq Légendes

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au film

Pairing: Jack x Jamie

Chapitre 2

Je passe mes bras derrière sa taille, il me sert de plus en plus fort,  
"Tu es glacé.."  
je souris  
"Toi tu es brulant"  
il lève la tête puis me regarde dans les yeux, j'en profite pour regarder attentivement son visage, il est vraiment devenu très beau, il recule puis fixe le gigantesque dessin derrière lui, puis me fixe moi.  
Il approche son visage du mien puis regarde attentivement mes yeux puis mes lèvres  
"mais qu'est-ce que tu fais"  
il recule  
"je vérifie si tes yeux et tes lèvres sont réellement comme je les aies dessinées"  
je regarde le dessin  
"pourquoi tu m'a dessiné?"  
il me regarde dans les yeux  
" pour ne jamais t'oublier... si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie de te revoir"  
une fois de plus il m'enlace, je souris.

Au bout de quelques minutes il me lâche  
"pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avant?"  
"je ne pouvais pas.."  
il détourne le regard. Soudain mon cœur s'accélère, je passe ma main sur sa joue, il me regarde, j'approche de plus en plus mon visage de sien... Il me stop, posant sa main sur mon torse, le visage rouge,  
"qu'est-ce que tu fais?"  
je prends sa main, et le tire, il se retrouve contre moi.

Je passe ma droite autours de sa taille et ma main gauche sur son visage  
"Jack.."  
"Laisse toi faire"  
j'approche mon visage du sien jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent, il finit par se laisser faire et passe ses bras derrière ma tête, je l'embrasse tendrement, il répond à mon baiser. Je finis par le rompre, puis me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire, je me mets à paniquer  
"Ah! Désolé! Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.."  
il fixe mes lèvres, et avance son visage et m'embrasse.

Après un moment me paressant beaucoup trop court, il arrête le baiser  
"Jack, je t'aime"  
mon cœur loupe un battement  
".. T-Tu es sérieux? T-tu m'aimes?"  
"oui"  
Je me rapproche et prends son visage entre mes mains. J'approche mon visage du sien, puis m'arrête lorsque j'entends une sorte de cloche dans ma tête,  
"Sable m'appelle.." murmurais-je  
" Quoi?"  
"Je dois retourner là-bas.." J  
amie écarquille les yeux  
"Quoi? Non.."  
"Je n'aie pas choix.."  
il détourne le regard, je passe ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse. J'interrompt le baiser et cherche du regard mon bâton, je le vois à côté du lit, je le prends et sors par la fenêtre.

Lorsque j'arrive, je tombe nez-à-nez avec sable tapant du pied sur son nuage de poussière dorée. Pleins de signes dorés s'affiche au dessus de sa tête, depuis le temps j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il dit.  
"Où étais-tu? Tu n'as fais tomber que très peut de neige, ça ne te ressemble pas!"  
Je me force à ne pas fuir son regard  
"Je suis aller voir Jamie"  
son regard s'illumine  
"L'enfant grâce à qui on est toujours en vie?! Comment va-t-il?"  
J'eus un flash, je me voyais embrasser Jamie, si je pouvais, j'aurais surement rougis..  
"..Il-Il va bien"  
"ça va? Tu as l'air.."  
Je le coupa  
"Tout va bien! Tu vas bien, Jamie va bien, je vais bien. C'est parfait, je-je-je.."

Je me stoppa net quand je sentis quelque chose sur mon épaule, je me retourna et vis le lapin de pâques  
"Tu m'as fais peur!"  
"J'ai vue ça" dit-il en me fixant  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"  
Demanda Sable  
"Et bien.. Nous sommes en hiver et j'ai remarqué qu'une certaine personne ne faisait pas son boulot"  
je baisse les yeux  
"J'allais le faire, mais je suis allé voir Jamie"  
"..Cet enfant?"  
je souris  
"un enfant hein.."  
je relève le regard, et pars sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

* * *

Bon, voilà une mini suite de mon histoire.. x)

Je manque un peut de temps, donc pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps je publie cette petite suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise! :3

Bonne soirée

Erypice


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Elael-san (Erypice)

Anime film : Les cinq Légendes

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au film

Pairing: Jack x Jamie

Chapitre 3

Je monte sur le toit, la voix de Jamie résonne dans ma tête  
_"Jack, je t'aime"  
_je soupire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout foutu en l'air, tous ce que je voulais c'était voir ce qu'il était devenue et la première chose que j'ai fais c'est lui sauter dessus. Je ferme les yeux et me pince l'arête du nez  
"Pourquoi j'ai fais ça?"  
soudain j'ouvre les yeux,  
_"Jack, je t'aime"_

..Mais, est-ce que c'est réciproque? Est-ce que je l'aime? Ou l'ais-je embrassé par simple pulsion? Je ne suis pas sûr.. Mais, imaginons, si je l'aime et lui aussi, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, non?

Je fronce les sourcils, c'est impossible, ce serais trop simple si je savais vraiment ce que je ressentais pour lui.. Arrg, que faire? Dois-je allé le voir à nouveau? Attendre quelque temps peut-être? Je lève les yeux au ciel, et me rends compte qu'il fait sombre, visiblement on est en pleins milieu de la nuit, Sable doit être entrain de faire son boulot. Je rentre et tombe nez à nez avec le dorée tapant du pied au sol, des signes s'affichent au dessus de sa tête..

"Toi! Tu n'es qu'un-.. Comment as-tu osé? Putain mais!"

"Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? "

"Je suis allé voir Jamie, et devine de quoi il rêvait?"

J'écarquille les yeux.. A tout les coups c'est mauvais pour moi.. Il continue :

"Il rêvait de sa journée, tout à fait banal jusqu'à ta prodige arrivé.. Et après tu l'as embrassé plusieurs fois! T'es fous? C'est un enfant!"

"Jamie n'est plus un enfant, et il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi!"

Sable se fige et mets un moment avant de réagir..

"Quoi? Il a dit ça?" -j'acquiesce, puis il reprend en regardant le sol- "J'imagine qu'on n'y peut rien.. Et bien.. Je.. vais finir mon boulot.." Sur ce, il pars me laissant seul avec moi même, il a vraiment eu une étrange attitude..

Je le regarde partir, une ombre sort du fond de la pièce, il s'approche de moi, c'est le père noël "Jack, qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire?"

Je détourne le regard, il a tout entendu..

"Tu l'as entendu, non? La répéter ne servirait à rien.."

"Il t'as dis qu'il t'aimait? C'est vrais?"

"Oui"

-Il se met à marmonner- _"C'est pas censé être possible.."_

Je penche la tête sur le côté, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Pourquoi dit-il ça? De toute façon ça ne peut pas être impossible vue Jamie me l'a dit.. Attends une minute.. M'aurais-t-il mentit?

"Enfin.. ça reste à voir, tu l'aimes aussi?"

Mon cœur s'accélère, si je l'aime?

"Je pense que oui.."

"Tu penses ou tu en es sûr?"

-Je fixe le sol- "Je ne sais pas réellement, tout est confus dans mon esprit.."

"Mmh, tu devrais aller de voir pour que ce soit clair, non?" Il sourit en me disant ça, je le regarde dans les yeux "Allez, vas-y"

* * *

Voili Voilou pour le chapitre 3, j'ai l'impression de les faire de plus en plus court, j'en suis désolé! Je suis en gros manque de temps O.O !

Je fais donc ce que je peux..

Sinon, j'ai essayé de passer à la ligne pour les dialogues comme on me l'a demandé, mais je trouve ça bizarre quand même x)

Bonne soirée/journée !

Merci de me lire! :3

_Ery' _


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Elael-san (Erypice)

Anime film : Les cinq Légendes

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au film

Pairing: Jack x Jamie

Chapitre 4

"Allez, vas-y"  
Je plisse dans les yeux. Il m'encouragerait à y aller? Vraiment? Pourquoi? Je recule de quelques pas, en fixant le sol  
"Je.. Je.. Je-.."  
"Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Qu'il fasse nuit?"  
Je le regarde en levant un sourcil, et me gratte derrière la tête  
"Mais.. Je.."  
"Tu ne m'écoutes pas? Je te dis d'y aller, alors vas-y!"  
Je sens un souffle dans mon cou, je tourne la tête et tombe nez à nez avec la fée des dents  
"Si c'est encore pour regarder mes dents c'est non"  
Elle fronce les sourcils puis dit:  
"Mais, c'est pas juste! Et.. De quoi vous parliez?"  
"De rien du tout"  
Dis-je sans attendre, je fais volte-fasse puis, grimpe jusqu'à la fenêtre du toit, l'ouvre, et sort.. Il fait déjà si noir..

Je monte là où le toit est le plus proche de ciel et m'assieds pour l'observer _[ouuu quel poète je suis! d'accord je me tais et je continue la fiction..]_ Aucun nuage ne semble être présent.. Pourtant le ciel semble plus noir que d'habitude, et les étoiles semble avoir quitté le ciel..  
Je fronce les sourcils, je me lève d'un coup sec et regarde tout autours de moi..  
"Où est la lune?" murmurais-je  
Je tourne sur moi même en fixant le ciel, mais elle ne semble pas être présente.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?"  
Je sursaute, puis me retourne, c'est le père noël.  
"Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais la lune est absente.."  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"  
Il regarde attentivement le ciel, il fronce les sourcils puis tourne sur lui même.  
"Tu vois?"  
"M-m-mais, mais.. attends une minute.. C'est impossible"  
"Si, la preuve."  
"L'homme de la lune a surement fait quelque chose.."  
"Ouais, mais quoi?"  
"J'en sais rien.."  
Il fixe le sol, ou plutôt le toit..  
"ça fait bizarre quand même.. Une nuit sans lune, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut voir ça, tu ne penses pas?"  
Il me regarde, je souris légèrement, il me le rend. Il y eu quelques minutes de silence avant qu'il se décide à dire:  
"Bon, et bien.. Je pense que je vais rentrer.."  
"Et moi rester."  
Il me fixe quelques secondes, puis fait volte-fasse et descend du toit.  
Je m'assieds, et fixe le ciel.  
"Où es-tu?"

Je sens comme une présence derrière moi.

"Tout dépends qui tu cherches.."  
Je me retourne et vois un garçon qui m'est inconnue, il a les cheveux bleu foncés.. Enfaite ils sont de la même couleur que la nuit, sa peau est aussi blanche que la mienne et ses yeux sont de la même couleur que la lune, je me lève puis le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
Ceux-ci devinrent comme des croissants de lunes, j'écarquille les yeux.  
"V-v-vous êtes ..?!"  
"L'homme de la lune. "  
Je me mets à paniquer, et le regarde de haut-en-bas plusieurs fois à la suite, il penche la tête sur le côté gauche.  
"Quelque chose ne va pas?"  
"Quelque chose?!"  
Il lève un sourcil et recule, je reprends:  
"Déjà comment vous êtes descendu de là-haut?"  
"Pourquoi me vouvoie-tu?"  
"Et bien-.."  
"C'est inutile!"  
La forme de ses yeux devint ronde durant quelques secondes.. Il fait un peut peur..  
"Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir comment je suis descendu."  
"Et pourquoi?"  
"Chut, c'est moi qui parle."  
"Mais, et si les.."  
"J'ai dis chut. Je suis venu ici parce que.. J'ai entendu dire qu'un enfant t'avais dis qu'il t'aimait, je suis venu pour connaître la vérité, alors Jack?"  
Il me fait un grand sourire  
"Ce n'est pas un enfant, dû moins.. Ce n'est plus un enfant.."  
"Son nom?"  
"Jamie Benn-.."  
"Jamie!? C'est lui qui vous a aidez il y a dix ans?"  
"Euh, oui, comment tu le sais?"

Il met sa main sur mon cou, m'obligeant à lever la tête, il rapproche son visage du mien.  
"Je suis l'Homme de la Lune, je sais tout. Tu es idiot ou quoi?"  
Je détourne le regard, il lâche mon cou en soupirant.  
"c'est ce que je pensais, tu es un idiot."  
"Eh!"  
Il rit légèrement, puis me fixe. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaule.  
"Tu comptes aller le voir, ou attendre comme un idiot que le temps passe?"  
"Je ne sais pas.."  
"Tu as les chocottes?"  
"Ouais"  
Il lève les yeux au ciel, puis se fige sur ce dernier.  
"Je n'avais jamais vue le ciel de cet angle.."  
"Oui, mais une nuit sans lune.."  
Il baisse les yeux.  
"C'est le seul inconvenant que j'ai à être l'Homme de la Lune; si je m'absente, la lune s'absente.. Du fait je ne peux jamais voir la lune plongée dans la noirceur de la nuit.."  
"C'est... Injuste"  
"C'est injuste."  
"Mais tout le monde peut te voir, non?"  
"Je ne suis pas la lune."  
"Oui, mais c'est tout comme.."  
Il me regarde.  
"Je ne suis pas là pour discuter de ça."  
"Alors pourquoi? Pour m'inviter à danser?"  
Il affiche un regard et un sourire pervers, il s'approche de moi, sa main touche la mienne.  
"Pourquoi pas."  
J'écarquille les yeux.  
"Non, mais ça va pas?!"  
Il recule..  
"Alors va danser avec Jamie. N'aie pas peur d'y aller, tomber amoureux d'un humain n'est pas un crime, même lorsqu'on est une légende"

* * *

Bon, cette fois j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plait!  
Merci de me lire!  
Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 5!

Erypice :3


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur :Elaël-san (Erypice)

Anime film : Les cinq Légendes

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au film

Pairing: Jack x Jamie

Chapitre 5

Je le regarde droit d'en les yeux  
"Tout le monde m'encourage, mais rien à faire, je n'ose pas y aller.."  
"Attends une minute.. Tu es mort pour sauver ta petite sœur, mais tu n'oses pas aller voir la personne que tu aimes?! T'es vraiment... un idiot."  
"Hein? Mais je suis pas mort."  
"... Mais si, pour devenir ce que tu es maintenant il a bien fallut que tu meurs.."  
"Ah, ouais c'est vrais... J'avais oublié ce détail"  
"Détail? T'as mort es un détail?! ... Je crois que j'ai pas le choix..."  
Il s'approche de moi passe une de ses mains sous ma mâchoire, et l'autre derrière ma tête. Il approche son visage du mien. J'écarquille les yeux lorsque ses lèvres touchent les miennes.. J'essaie de le repousser, mais rien à faire, mon corps est comme paralysé, je me sens mal.. Il rompt le baiser.  
"Pourquoi?"  
"Tu te sens mal maintenant n'est-ce pas?"  
"Ouais.."  
"Tu ne ressens pas ce malaise quand tu embrasses Jamie, n'est-ce pas?"  
"Non.."  
"Lorsque tu es avec Jamie, tu as comme des papillons dans l'estomac?"  
"Oui"  
"Tu perds le contrôle facilement?"  
"Oui"  
"Tu as envie de le voir?"  
"Oui"  
"Tu l'aimes?"  
"Oui"  
"Alors putain, mais va le voir!"  
"Mais.. Je.."  
"Attention, je t'y enmênes de grès ou de force maintenant!"  
Il prend mon bras gauche.  
"Quoi? Non, non, non, non!"

Trop tard.. On est déjà dans la chambre de Jamie, qui me fixe interloqué par ma soudaine apparition inexpliqué..  
"Comment tu es entré?"  
"Euh attends une minute.."  
Je regarde de L'homme de la Lune qui fixe Jamie en serrant mon bras de plus en plus fort, je prends mon bâton et lui tape sur la tête mais il est totalement figé.. Je secoue mon bras mais il ne me lâche pas, je le secoue plus fort en disant:  
"Mais, lâche moi!"  
Je tire un grand coup, et commence à valser... Je me retrouve à terre avec L'homme de la Lune sur moi qui tien toujours mon bras.. Il cligne des yeux et me regarde.  
"Bon, maintenant tu peux lâcher mon bras?"  
"Ah oui, désolé.."  
Il me lâche et se lève, puis m'aide à me lever moi aussi.  
"Jack.."  
Je regarde Jamie.  
"Euh.. Jamie, voici L'homme de la Lune"  
Je le montre à côté de moi, mais il ne semble pas le voir..  
"Qui ça ?"  
Le bleu s'approche de Jamie lentement et d'un coup le brun écarquille les yeux.  
"Ahhhhhh! Mais vous êtes qui?"  
"L'homme de la Lune.."  
"Vous m'avez fais peur!"  
"J'ai vue.."  
Il prend la main droite du brun entre les siennes, et le regarde dans les yeux.  
"Tu es vraiment amoureux de Jack?"  
Il devint écarlate, mais acquiesça. Je souris.  
"Et béh, c'est pas mon jour de chance.."  
Je fronce les sourcils  
"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"  
"Et bien.. Si il n'était pas amoureux de toi, je te l'aurais piqué.."  
Je m'approche et lui tape sur la tête avec mon bâton.  
"Aïe!"  
"Pas touche! Il est à moi!"  
"Tss.. Je te ferais dire que déjà si j'avais pas été là tu serais encore sur le toit de chez le père noël, à ne pas oser venir!"  
Je grogne légèrement puis lui gèle les mains à l'aide de mon bâton. La glace fond en un instant..  
"Héhéhé, attention ça pourrait être toi.."  
"Comment tu as fais?"  
"Pourquoi tu crois que je reste perché sur ma lune tout le temps? Je pourrais tous vous tuez si je restais avec vous tous."  
"Mais c'est horrible."  
Dit Jamie presque en hurlant. Le bleu baisse le yeux.  
"J'ai quand même un peut de compagnie.. Ma lune reste avec moi où que j'aille."  
Je lève un sourcil  
" Et elle est où en ce moment?"  
Il pose sa main sur son cœur.  
"Ici"  
Il tend son autre main en souriant.  
"Et là aussi"  
Une lune miniature apparaît dans sa main. Je vois Jamie s'approcher lentement, émerveillé par la petite lune, il approche sa main, mais le bleu ferme sa main en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Pas touche! Elle est à moi!"  
"Mais, euh!"

Je regarde le plafond quelques secondes _Pas touche! Il est à moi!_  
J'ai dis la même chose pour Jamie..

Je baisse les yeux vers eux, tout les deux me fixe.  
"Pourquoi tu fixais le plafond comme ça?"  
"Pour rien, qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe si tu la fait tomber?"  
"Je ne sais pas, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé."  
"A bon?"  
"Oui, toi si Jamie risquait de tomber tu laisserais faire?"  
"Non.."  
"Bah voilà! C'est pareil!"  
Je regarde le brun, je souris; il est tout rouge. Je m'approche de lui, passe ma main sur son  
visage, et l'embrasse lentement et tendrement. Après un moment qui me semblais être bien trop court je rompt le baiser lorsque j'entends L'homme de la Lune se racler la gorge, il baisse le regard  
"Vous allez finir par me rendre jaloux."  
Jamie le regarde assez tristement, puis s'approche de lui, et dépose un baiser sur la joue droite du bleu qui reste figé quelques secondes puis sourit.  
Le brun s'approche de moi et passe ses bras autours de ma taille, puis me murmure à l'oreille :  
"Je t'aime"  
Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux.  
"Je t'aime aussi"  
Je vois L'homme de la Lune regarder sa main, il fait apparaitre la petite lune, et se met à marmonner, mais j'arrive tout de même à comprendre ce qu'il dit:  
"Il semblerait qu'on va rester seuls tout les deux encore un moment"  
"Pourquoi tu ne viens pas de temps en temps?"  
Il me regarde.  
"Venir?"  
"Ouais, pourquoi tu ne viens pas nous voir, nous, Sable, Le père noël, la fée des dents,  
le lapin de pâques, Jamie et moi?"  
"Pourquoi je ne viens pas? Je te l'ais dis tout-à-l'heure; je risquerais de vous tuer, surtout toi."  
"Mais nan~"  
"Si."  
"Non."  
"Si."  
"J'ai dis non!"  
Je prends mon bâton, et lui tape sur la tête.  
"Aïe~! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça?!"  
"Parce que tu dis des conneries!"  
"Pas du tout.."  
J'approche ma main de son visage, et la pose dessus.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"  
"On verra bien si ma main fond ou pas."

* * *

Voilà ^^ chapitre 5.. Je m'égares un peut, beaucoup dans l'histoire mais bon.. J'espère que ça vous plait quand même!  
Merci de me lire ! :3

_Erypice_


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Elaël-san (Erypice)

Anime film : Les cinq Légendes

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au film

Pairing: Jack x Jamie

Chapitre 6

"On verra bien si ma main fond ou pas."  
"Quoi?! T'es givré?!"  
Je ris légèrement.  
"Ouais, et pas seulement au sens figuré."  
Il commence à prendre ma main entre les siennes.  
"N'enlève pas ma main"  
Il baisse les yeux. Après environs un minute, ma main commence à chauffer légèrement, je l'enlève.  
"Tu vois? Il ne s'est rien passé"  
Il me regarde, puis marmonne:  
"On est jamais sur de rien.."  
"Mais tu vois bien qu'il n'est rien arrivé!"  
"Mais, je.."  
Je prends mon bâton et le mets devant son nez avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.  
Un flocon apparait et se pose sur le nez du bleu, il fond instantanément.  
"Je tiens à dire que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire.."  
L'homme de la Lune éternue, ce qui fait rire Jamie  
Le bleu se frotte le nez  
"C'est froid.."  
Il me fixe quelques secondes, puis baisse le regard.  
"Tu ne te sens pas un peut seul sur ta lune?"  
"Je passe mon temps à vous observer vous, les cinq légendes, et les autres aussi.. Et de temps en temps j'observe les humains"  
"ça semble être passionnant.."  
Dis-je ironiquement. Jamie reprend:  
"Tu sembles heureux en notre compagnie.. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester?"  
"Ma place n'est pas ici, mais.."  
"Sur la lune"  
Dis-je en le coupant, je reprends:  
"C'est n'importe quoi, tu es toi aussi une légende, tu ne devrais pas avoir à rester la haut."  
"Non, je ne suis pas une légende. La lune est un être pur auquel tout-le-monde à confiance en elle pour être toujours là, chaque nuits. Même pendant le jour, tout-le-monde sait qu'elle existe. Certains pense que il y aurait sois-disant une forme de vie sur ma lune, mais à pars moi il n'y a personne. Et si ils ne croient pas en moi, ils ne me verrons pas.. Et si ils ne me voient pas, ils ne croient pas en moi, c'est à sens unique. Personne ne croient en moi."  
"C'est faux."  
Je fixe Jamie qui avait dit ça avec énervement. Il s'approche du bleu, et prend ses mains  
"Ne suis-je pas humain? Ne dis pas que personne croie en toi si il n'y a qu'une personne."  
"Oui, mais.."  
Je le coupe:  
"Jamie ne compte pas?"  
"Si"  
"Alors pourquoi ce mais?"  
"Je ne sais pas.."  
Je sursaute lorsque je sens un souffle glisser le long de mon cou, je me retourne et vois Sable.  
Des signes s'affiche au dessus de sa tête.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?"  
Me demande Jamie.  
"Il demande ce qu'il ce passe ici.."  
Le bleu s'approche du doré en lui souriant, il prend sa main droite entre les siennes.  
"Sable! Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin te parler!"  
Il fronce les sourcils  
"Qui es-tu?"  
"L'homme de la Lune"  
Le regard du doré devient soudainement vide, semblant sous le choc il valse en arrière, Jamie le rattrape.  
"Sable! ça va!?" Criais-je  
Ses yeux redeviennent normal  
"Euh, je me sens tout bizarre, comme si je flottais au dessus de mon corps,.."  
Le bleu se mets soudainement à rire  
"Je suis si effrayant que ça?"  
Sable se redresse difficilement  
"Tu es vraiment l'homme de la Lune?"  
Le bleu affiche un grand sourire, puis tend sa main, faisant apparaitre la petite lune dans sa main..  
"Est-ce une preuve suffisante?"  
Les yeux du dorée se mettent à pétiller, un trèfle à quatre feuilles apparait au dessus de sa tête, ce qui fait rire le bleu.  
"Ce n'est pas par chance que je suis ici, mais plutôt à cause d'une certaine personne ayant du mal à suivre un ligne droite"  
Je baisse la tête, me sentant visé, jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Et sans me rendre compte je marmonne:  
"C'est pas ma faute."  
Du coin de l'œil je vois Jamie rougir d'un coup, L'Homme de la Lune pouffe de rire, en disant:  
"Ann~ Qu'est-ce que c'est mignon.. Vous ressemblez à deux enfants  
honteux d'avoir fait une bêtise"  
Je relève vivement la tête  
"Où tu vois un enfant toi?"  
Sable se racle la gorge, une flèche montrant Jamie apparait au dessus de sa tête.  
Jamie le fixe, l'air assez.. Mécontent, je fronce les sourcils, c'est la première fois que je vois son visage crispé par cette expression, ça fait bizarre, ça lui gâche toute sa beauté, à ce visage si pur, si mignon.. Je sers mon bâton que j'avais toujours en main _[Pas d'arrière pensée hein ;) ]_ , Je ne me rends compte que seulement après avoir vue le bleu et sable sourire et Jamie rougir en souriant que je me rends compte que des petits flocons en forme de cœur sortent par dizaines du fameux bâton que je tiens..  
Je le secoue vivement pour faire partir les petits cœurs, quand ce fut fait je les fixes les trois,  
un par un par comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Je ne peux tout de même pas m'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un sourire gêné de ma pars.  
Après quelques secondes L'Homme de la Lune se mets à rire aux éclats, ce qui entraine un rire commun, je ferme les yeux en me grattant derrière la tête pour je ne sais quelle raison, c'est peut-être la gêne.. Je ne sais pas, mais c'est stressant.  
"Mon rire te stress Jack?"  
J'ouvre les yeux et le le regarde.  
"Tu lis dans les pensés des gens maintenant?"  
"Non, mais ça ce vois à la tête que tu fais"  
Je fixe Jamie qui acquiesce, je fronce les sourcils .  
"Donc je n'aie aucune crédibilité... Génial!"  
Jamie s'approche de moi, passe ses bras autours de mon coup, et me dépose un bisou sur la joue,  
je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement.  
J'entends la poignée de la porte bouger, je sépare nos lèvres et fixe la porte qui s'ouvre lentement.  
Jamie se mets derrière la porte et l'ouvre en grand.  
"Sophie!"  
Une jeune fille d'environs 14 ans était derrière la porte, les yeux verts, de long cheveux blond, une demis mèche tombant sur la partie droite de son visage, elle n'a pas changée.  
J'approche d'elle, bien qu'elle ne me voie pas  
"Cette enfant, c'est.."  
"C'est ma sœur"  
Elle le regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"  
"Dis lui qu'on est là."  
Il soupire  
"Sophie, Jack Frost"  
Il me montre de la main.  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"  
"Crois en lui, tu le verras.. Ensuite voici, Sable, et L'Homme de la lune."  
Il nous montre un par un.  
"Mais, Jamie, qu'est-ce que tu.."  
.Elle sursaute, en me voyant, je lui fais un signe de la main.  
"Bonsoir.."  
Elle fixe Jamie avec un air interloqué, puis fixe le dorée et le bleu.  
Soudain je me rends compte que L'homme de la Lune est complétement figé depuis quelques minutes. Je pose ma main sur son épaule  
"ça va?"  
Il semble retrouvé ses esprits mais se mets à bégailler  
"Je-Je-Je .. ne s-suis p-p-p-pas s-sûr.."  
Il s'approche d'elle, et prend sa main. Je vois Jamie ouvrir de grands yeux.  
"Ton nom est Sophie?"  
Elle acquiesce lentement en le fixant d'un façon assez bizarre, après quelques secondes elle fixe leurs mains  
"Tes mains sont brulantes"  
Jamie s'approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille:  
"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?"  
Je n'aie pas le temps de lui répondre que L'homme de la Lune se retourne,  
nous fixe sur de lui, en disant:  
"Je l'enmêne sur ma Lune."  
Ma machoire aurait pu se décrocher toute seule  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?"

* * *

Excusez moi pour ce looooooooooooooooooo~ng break que j'ai fais!  
Mon inspiration était sur "off" ! O.O  
Donc, je suis extrêmement désolé!

Merci de me lire! :3

_Erypice  
Elaël-san_


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Elaël-san (Erypice)

Anime film : Les cinq Légendes

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au film

Pairing: Jack x Jamie

Chapitre 7

"Je l'enmêne avec moi."  
Jamie écarquille les yeux  
"Quoi?!"  
Sable se mets à paniquer  
Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule du bleu.  
"Je reste ici.."  
Il se retourne et la fixe  
".. Quoi?"  
Ses yeux deviennent entièrement noirs.  
"Je n'abandonne pas ma famille. Je ne viens pas avec toi."  
"Mais.. On pourrait venir les voir de temps en temps!"  
Je m'avance et pointe mon bâton vers son nez.  
"Ce serait plutôt le contraire qu'il faudrait faire!"  
Ses yeux redeviennent des lunes, il regarde tristement Sophie en croisant ses bras sur son torse.  
"On dirait bien que tout se retourne contre moi."  
"Non, c'est juste que tu ne prends pas les bonnes décisions."  
Il me fusille du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Puis soudain son visage redevient  
totalement inexpressif  
"ça voudrait donc dire que te choisir en tant que légende n'était pas une bonne idée?"  
"Quoi?"  
"Tu te trahis toi même dans tes paroles."  
"N'importe quoi.."  
"Si, ça ce voit rien que dans ton regard! Je peux soudainement lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert!"  
"Et bien ferme-le vite."  
"Être une légende te plait, mais.."  
"Chut~.."  
"Mais, tu regrettes ton ancienne vie car tu ne peux plus voir les enfants,et t'amuser  
autant qu'avant."  
Je fronce les sourcils  
"Tss.."  
Il sourit.  
"Aurais-je visé juste?"  
"Absolument pas, tu en es loin."  
Il laisse échapper un petit rire sadique  
"ça te plaisait au début, non?"  
Je plisse légèrement les yeux en le scrutant du regard.  
"Et donc?"  
Il dit lentement:  
"Le plaisir d'être une légende serait-il éphémère?"  
Je souris.  
"La Lune n'a-t-elle pas elle aussi quelque chose d'éphémère?"  
Son sourire séfface d'un coup  
"Qu'est-ce que tu dis?!"  
"De plus, n'est-elle pas inconstante? Ta loyauté, tes sentiments, et tes envies  
ne seraient-ils pas à son effigie?"  
Il fronce les sourcils  
"Tu changes de sujet."  
"Absolument pas, je renvoie simplement le message à son envoyeur."  
"Ce n'est pas utile."  
"Au contraire, ça l'est."  
"En quoi?"  
"Peut-être pour que tu prennes conscience de tes mots"  
Quelques secondes s'écoulent sans qu'il ne réponde quoi que ce soit.  
"Oui, mais.."  
"Tu es comme la lune. Toi et elle êtes pareils..  
_[..tout comme la terre et le ciel, une seule famille sous le soleil :roi lion:]_  
En fait.. vous n'êtes qu'un.."  
Il grogne légèrement,  
"Et alors? Ça ne change rien"  
Je m'avance et prends ses mains dans les miennes.  
"Bien au contraire"  
"Et quoi?"  
"N'est-ce pas juste une simple pulsion.."  
Jamie qui était derrière moi finis ma phrase:  
"..Un sentiment, et une envie.. éphémère?"  
Il nous fixe l'un après l'autre, puis se retourne vers Sophie qui tenait ses mains l'une dans l'autre  
au niveau de sa poitrine.  
Il laisse échapper un soupire.  
"Vous avez peut-être raison.."  
Il fait apparaître sa petite Lune dans sa main gauche, puis la fixe quelques secondes avant de dire:  
"Décidément, je ne peux vivre qu'avec toi, pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que notre étoile meurt"  
La petite Lune tourne sur elle même, il sourit.  
Il me regarde, puis continue:  
"En revanche, toi et Jamie.. Vous n'aurez pas l'éternité.."  
Jamie prend ma main, puis la sert, mon cœur se stop quelques secondes..  
"Comment allez vous faire? Jack, tu as la vie éternelle, alors que Jamie, lui,.. Est humain.."  
Le brun s'approche de L'Homme de la Lune  
"Peut-on faire quelque chose?"  
Le bleu fronce les sourcils  
"Faire quelque chose?"  
"Oui"  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux? La vie éternelle? Tu es humain c'est impossible sauf si on te transferts un p.."  
Il se fige une dizaine de secondes puis me regarde.  
Sable, les yeux pétillants de curiosité, se met à dire _[ étrange phrase O.O.. M'a-fois je pense  
que ça ce dis..]_  
"Qu'on lui transfère quoi?"  
Le bleu soupire fortement, puis pousse un 'Raah..' Puis détourne le regard.  
"En lui transfèrent un pouvoir, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'offrirais mes services."  
Jamie me regarde tristement, je fronce les sourcils, puis rétorque:  
"Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire.."  
L'autre semble réfléchir, puis dis:  
"En échange d'une chose.."  
"Quoi donc?"  
Un sourire démoniaque s'affiche sur son visage  
"Laisse moi copier ta sœur."  
Jamie me fixe levant un sourcil.  
"Copier sa sœur? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?"  
"Votre réponse?"  
"La tienne?"  
Il fronce les sourcils mais son sourire reste intacte.  
Sophie qui était derrière lui pose sa main sur l'épaule de L'Homme de la Lune, qui se retourne.  
"C'est d'accord"  
Son sourire ne cesse de s'élargir  
"Bien"  
Il tend sa main, quelques chose commence à apparaitre.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire?"  
"Tu verras."

Jamie fixe le sol, se cache derrière moi, puis passe ses bras autours de ma taille en me serrant.  
Une bulle rose se forme dans la main du bleu, il la prend dans ses deux mains, et l'approche de la blonde..

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir!  
Voilà, c'est la fin du nouveau chapitre!  
J'espère qu'il vous a plus!  
En tout cas merci lire ma fiction! :3

_Ery'  
_


End file.
